Chronique
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 1. Chiyo**

Chiyo le regarde, elle le regarde toujours.

Maou lui semble toujours aussi parfait, même maintenant qu'elle connait son secret. Il est le Roi des démons, il est le mal.

Et malgré tout, elle n'arrive pas à avoir peur de lui. Elle sait que c'est totalement illogique. Elle devrait le craindre, c'est un assassin. Un dictateur. Et pourtant, elle n'a pas peur. Elle voudrait juste qu'il se retourne vers elle et qu'il lui murmure des mots doux.

Il ne le fera pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur une table non loin d'eux.

Où il regarde les cheveux rouges d'Emilia le héros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 2. Emilia**

Emilia ne sait vraiment pourquoi elle a répondu à l'appel de détresse d'Ashiya ce soir-là. Il était totalement mort d'inquiétude et elle avait accourue dans le repère de ses ennemis en pleine nuit, effrayée pour eux. Tout ça pour découvrir que la raison de l'inquiétude de l'homme n'était pas liée à une tentative d'assassinat comme elle l'avait pensé.

Maou était simplement malade, et Ashiya avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller tant qu'il irait chercher des médicaments.

Ce qu'elle sait, par contre, c'est qu'elle se sent bien ridicule assise là, à côté du démon, en lui tenant la main doucement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 3. Maou  
**

Maou aime être humain.

Il aime son travail à MgRonald, il aime gravir doucement les échelons, il aime aider Chiyo. Lui qui avait toujours méprisé les humains, était envieux aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se soucier de l'avenir de tout son peuple. Il aurait aimé ne pas être responsable de la mort de millions de personnes.

Mais il est le Roi des démons, et son devoir est d'assurer à ses semblables une terre où vivre. Et pour cela, il a fait des choses horribles. Et maintenant, Emilia pleure son père dans sa cuisine. Et il a mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 4. Lucifer**

Lucifer n'est pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Il sait très bien que l'intérêt de son maitre pour Emilia n'est pas celui de quelqu'un regardant son ennemie la plus dangereuse. Il peut voir les yeux de Maou briller en la voyant arriver, et ça l'amuse.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas imaginée, cependant, c'était que l'intérêt de son maitre serait partagé. Et c'est stupéfait qu'il voit Emilia foudroyer Chiyo du regard tandis que cette dernière essai désespérément de séduire Maou. Derrière son ordinateur, il ricane. Emilia n'a vraiment aucun souci à se faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 5. Albertio Ende**

Albertio Ende, bien qu'il soit à Ente Isla, pense souvent à son amie Emilia. Il espère qu'elle rentrera rapidement. Il la considère comme sa petite sœur, et elle lui manque. Malheureusement, il a vite compris qu'Emi n'allait pas revenir. Il espère, oui, mais il sait que la jeune femme à enfin trouvé un endroit où elle se sent comme chez elle sur Terre. Où elle se sent accepté.

Et Ambertio ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser. Emilia est heureuse, oui. Mais elle est aussi proche du Roi démon. Et il espère de toutes ses forces qu'elle lui résistera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 6. Emeralda  
**

Emeralda est au téléphone avec Emilia. Cette dernière lui parle de sa journée, et se moque ouvertement de Maou. Emeralda sourit derrière son téléphone, amusée. Emilia n'arrête pas de se plaindre de cet « idiot » et pourtant, Eme détecte sans mal l'affection que son amie éprouve pour ce dernier. Alors, elle lui demande :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle devine facilement le visage choquée de son amie, même sans la voir. Cette dernière nie en bloc, et rappelle les méfaits passés du démon et sur sa mission de le tuer. Mais Emeralda n'est pas dupe. Emilia est amoureuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 7. Suzuno  
**

Suzuno est inquiète. Vraiment inquiète.

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle observe de loin le héros d'Ente Isla tomber sous le charme du Roi démon. Evidemment, Emilia ne s'en rend pas compte. Pourtant, ses gestes le prouve. Elle commence à aider volontiers Maou, lui cri bien moins souvent dessus, et va même jusqu'à lui sourire de temps à autre.

Et Suzuno voit bien le regard de Maou. Il l'a surement remarqué, car il ne lâche que très rarement des yeux son ennemie. Et Suzuno a peur, car si Emilia s'abandonne volontairement à lui, alors Ente Isla n'a plus aucun espoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 8. Mayumi Kisaki  
**

Mayumi Kisaki pense vraiment être plus qu'un manager pour son employé préféré, Maou. Elle se voit comme une grande sœur, qui le guidera aussi loin que possible vers la réussite. Car Maou est fait pour réussir, elle le sait.

Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme est distrait. Son regard est souvent dans le vague. Mayumi connait cette expression. Maou est amoureux. Et elle sait de qui.

Ce n'est pas Chiyo, non. Maou la voit comme une enfant. La jeune femme que Maou aime est la seule qui semble vouloir lui résister. Une jolie tigresse aux cheveux rouges comme le sang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 9. Mitsuki Sarue  
**

Mitsuki Sarue sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de gagner au moment où il croise le regard du Roi des démons. Un regard plein de haine, effrayant. Il ne comprend pas. Il n'a pourtant pas –trop- fait de mal à sa petite protégée humaine. Alors pourquoi est-il tellement en colère ?

Il trouve la réponse à sa question quand il voit la mâchoire du démon trembler en découvrant l'état de son ennemie, épuisée et presque brisée. Et Mitsuki comprend que la situation est encore plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait. Si Emilia et Maou s'allient, même le paradis sera en danger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hataraku Maou-Sama**

**Crédit : **Hatraku Maou-sama est une série de petites nouvelles écrites par Satoshi Wagahara. Les personnages ne sont donc pas les miens (unhappy)

**Résumé **: Recueil de drabble. L'évolution de la relation Emilia/Maou, vue et décrite par tous les personnages en 100 mots.

* * *

**Chronique**

* * *

**Drabble 10. Ashiya**

Ashiya n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il se demande soudain s'il n'est pas pris d'hallucination. Ashiya a suivi Maou discrètement, pour savoir où il allait. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir qu'il avait un rendez-vous ! Encore moins avec Emilia !

Et Maou semble heureux. Plus heureux que jamais. Et Ashiya ne comprend pas. Caché dans l'ombre, il observe son maitre se balader dans la rue avec son ennemie, main dans la main. Et Emilia lui sourit, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ashiya est stupéfait, surtout quand il observe Maou serrer la jeune femme contre lui.


End file.
